Avengers garden
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: La curiosidad de Peter siempre lo mete en problemas, ésta vez no fue el único afectado. Cuidar a los Vengadores bebés será una tarea complicada que debe cumplir.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Stan Lee y anexados. El fin de este escrito es de entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro. Este fanfic participa en el reto #18 "Little Marvel" del foro "La Torre Stark"**

* * *

Peter corría apresurado para llegar a su cita con 10 minutos de retraso, quedarse jugando por ahí no había sido una buena idea pero ni hablar, ya no era hora de lamentarse, corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían llegando casi derrapando al lugar.

Pasó los protocolos de seguridad dirigiéndose apresurado al elevador

–Rápido, rápido, rápido– decía al tiempo que presionaba el botón repetidamente

Jamás el uso de un elevador se le había hecho tan tardado, corrió a la oficina de Fury para presentarse

–Adelante.

–Señor, Peter Parker ha llegado.

–Hazlo pasar– ordenó, el castaño entró temeroso del regaño que Fury le daría, detestaba la impuntualidad, era algo que debía mejorar.

–Otra vez tarde, Peter– el aludido se encogió cerrando sus ojos

–Lo siento señor.

–Llegas tarde– la voz grave de Stark entrando a la oficina lo hizo dar un pequeño salto

–Lo siento… El tráfico es horrible– mintió dibujando una sonrisa traviesa rezando internamente porque Tony y Fury le creyeran, ambos alzaron una ceja incrédulo de su historia, Fury dio un vistazo a su reloj y dejó en la mesa el archivo que leía

–Deberías practicar tus mentiras– respondió Iron Man indicándole con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a uno de los varios laboratorios con los que S.H.I.E.L.D. contaba, Peter quedó fascinado pues no conocía del todo las instalaciones

—Espera Tony, éste lugar es impresionante— pidió viendo maravillado todo su alrededor

–Andando– ordenó jalándolo del cuello de su chamarra para que avanzara

–Oh, vamos Tony– reprochó el menor en un puchero mismo que fue olímpicamente ignorado por el millonario, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, después se daría el tiempo para admirar el lugar.

Peter estaba de vacaciones de verano y para que no –causara– se metiera en problemas, Fury obligó a Tony para que trabajara con él y con Banner.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio, adentro estaba Bruce Banner con la vista puesta en un microscopio y en la mano una libreta que Peter podría jurar había visto mejores tiempos.

–Hola Doctor Banner.

–Hola Peter– saludó amable el mayor quitando la vista de su trabajo

–Wow ¡Este lugar es grandioso!

–Lo sé, todo lo que ves aquí son aparatos con la más alta tecnología y por supuesto, muy caros, si rompes o descompones algo…

–Tony– Bruce lo miró dándole fin a la amenaza que estaba por lanzar al menor

–¿Qué? Peter debe saber que si rompe algo…

–Tony– le interrumpió con voz más severa, sabía que Peter era un chico algo inquieto y él… Era Tony, debía entender que era un adolescente y como tal no podía tenerlo sentado en un sillón viendo televisión. Stark calló resignado ante su compañero de ciencias, tenía el discurso perfecto para amedrentar al joven araña y él lo interrumpió.

Así pasó la tarde, Peter ayudó a ambos hombres en sus trabajos hasta que cayó la noche. Peter regresó a su casa para tomar una ducha, ponerse el pijama e irse a la cama pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Seguía emocionado por haber entrado a los laboratorios de S.H.I.E.L.D. y toda esa emoción contenida no lo dejaba dormir.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, aventó las sábanas meditando unos segundos al filo de su cama, en la tarde Tony no le dio tiempo para admirar todo a detalle, su insomnio le dio la idea de entrar a escondidas para verlo mejor.

Se aseguró de esquivar bien las cámaras de seguridad, llevó su cámara instantánea para tomar fotos al pasillo y pegar éstas en el lente de las cámaras. Asomándose para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos camino a hurtadillas, las luces del laboratorio se encendieron en automático, Peter dio un salto pensando que había sido descubierto pero se calmó al darse cuenta que seguía solo ahí.

Se aventuró a observar todo; los aparatos que como dijo Tony parecían ser los más avanzados

—Vaya, la escuela está atrasada 2 siglos si la comparamos a esto— se dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Continuó caminando como si fuera un niño en una enorme dulcería decidiéndose qué comprar entre tantas golosinas. Unos pasos lo alertaron, se pegó al techo para evitar ser encontrado y bajó al piso cuando ya no escuchó nada.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irme o Fury me matará si me encuentran— caminaba a la salida cuando un halo de luz verde le deslumbró —Auch ¿qué fue eso? — buscó la fuente del halo, éste venía de una grieta en la pared, se acercó curioso ¿Cómo una luz podía venir detrás de una pared? Golpeteó dándose cuenta que era un muro falso pues éste era de acero mucho más grueso y pesado. Recorrió la pared esperando hallar una forma de llegar al otro lado, sin éxito alzó la vista y encontró un ducto de ventilación donde se coló.

Con cuidado quitó la rejilla, buscó cámaras de seguridad, hizo lo mismo que en los pasillos anteriores y bajó

—¿Qué es eso? — la sala guardaba diferentes objetos, desde lo que parecían ser armas de fuego extraterrestres hasta collares, una roca enorme similar a una esmeralda brillaba dentro de una vitrina, su color verde le hizo afirmar que fue el que le cegó minutos antes, se acercó a paso lento estirando su mano para tocarla, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el cristal el objeto se movió asustando al chico sin embargo su curiosidad fue más grande.

Se acercó más al vidrio observando más de cerca la roca entonces empezó a sentirse mareado, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer

—Eres un niño, uno inquieto y destructivo, por eso jamás te aceptarán como un Vengador— una voz siniestra retumbó en los oídos de Peter quien levantó su rostro buscando al dueño pero no había nadie

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Dices respetarlos pero en el fondo los odias, desear incluso acabar con ellos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres?

—Yo puedo ayudarte, si me lo pides.

—Yo no necesito ayuda.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Nadie te quiere, Peter Parker, por ser un adolescente problemático— el corazón de Peter aceleró súbitamente aunado al mareo que le seguía dando problemas. La voz le siguió atormentando diciéndole cosas desagradables y amedrentando su mente hasta que lo hizo llegar a su límite

—¡Basta ya!— gritó a todo pulmón —¡Deseo ser más fuerte que los Vengadores!— una energía extraña emanó de la piedra rompiendo la vitrina que la contenía, ésta floto hacía Peter, cuando quedó a centímetros de su rostro la figura de Loki se formó.

—Deseo concedido— dijo con una sonrisa malvada, movió su báculo y de la piedra emanó un brillo segundos después Peter cayó desmayado.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, la luz blanca lo cegó por unos segundos hasta que las imágenes a su alrededor se fueron aclarando, estaba en la enfermería.

Se incorporó en su cama, no estaba conectado así que se fue sin problema, al salir de ahí todo el personal corría de un lado a otro y todo era un caos. Extrañado corrió a la oficina de Fury para saber qué ocurría

—¡Fury! ¿Por qué todos están corrien…— se vio obligado a callar cuando al entrar divisó a 2 bebés de aproximadamente 2 años, quizás menos, durmiendo en el piso —Eh…. ¿Y esos bebés?

—¡Señor! Hemos encontrado a Romanoff— advirtió Hill entrando con una niña pelirroja en sus brazos, Parker vio sorprendido a la niña

—¿Qué es esto?

—Alguien quiso jugarnos una broma y este fue el resultado.

—¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó autómata

—Los dos niños de ahí son Barton y Stark, ella es Romanoff y Coulson está buscando a Rogers— el chico casi se va de espaldas ¿Cómo rayos sucedió aquello?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo pasó?

—No lo sabemos, anoche hubo un atraco en la base y al parecer activaron un objeto mágico lo que posiblemente…— calló de tajo al recordar que Peter fue encontrado inconsciente ahí —Parker… ¿Qué hacías la madrugada de ayer a las 2:23 am en dicho cuarto y cómo entraste? — preguntó estricto, Peter balbuceó, no recordaba mucho si era honesto —¡Contesta!

—De acuerdo…. Entré al laboratorio para poder observarlo más a detalle ya que Tony no me dejó hacerlo cuando llegué.

—¿Y cómo entraste al cuarto?

—Por el ducto de ventilación— Nick sobó sus sienes para no estallar y hacerlo puré ahí mismo, no era necesario indagar más, como recordatorio mental se dijo reforzar más la seguridad del lugar. Respiró hondo no tenía tiempo para sermonear al muchacho, debían encontrar la forma de regresarlos a su forma adulta —Lo siento, señor— agregó arrepentido

—Bien, no hay tiempo para sermonearte. Ya que tú eres el responsable de todo este caos, serás el que cuidará de ellos.

—¿Qué? No está hablando en serio ¿verdad jefe?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Espero que seas un buen niñero— sentenció entregándole a la pequeña Romanoff y saliendo sin más de su oficina, Peter se quedó congelado viendo a la niña en sus brazos y a los otros dos niños en el piso

—Dios ¿En qué me metí?

Llamar a Mary Jane para que le ayudara a llevarse a los bebés a su casa fue lo más embarazoso que había hecho, muchos los observaban en la calle y murmuraban entre ellos, escuchó a una niña decirle a su mamá "Pero son muy jóvenes para ser papás" haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

Al llegar a casa agradeció que la tía May no estuviera, aunque ya tenía lista la mentira para justificar la llegada de esos niños a su casa no se aseguraba no titubear al decirla.

—Gracias Mary Jane. Traerlos solo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

—Por nada Peter, son adorables— dijo abrazando con ternura a Tony

—Sí…. Lo son— ¿En qué lío se había metido? Pensó entonces en su tío Ben y el refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato" que siempre le decía, ésta vez no lo mató pero sí lo había metido en un embrollo, uno muy grueso. En el camino tuvo que comprar todo lo necesario para ellos; biberones, pañales y papillas –adiós ahorros para su próxima consola-, con ayuda de la pelirroja improvisaron un corral con cajas de cartón para tenerlos vigilados en un punto específico.

La hora de la comida llegó, los tres niños lloraron como si estuvieran sincronizados exigiendo su alimento. Mary Jane parecía encantada, Peter por el contrario, no tanto, seguía presionándose para recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior pero sólo recordaba ver esa piedra en la vitrina y nada más.

Mary Jane tuvo que irse y su tía aún no llegaba, al quedarse solo no supo si debía sentirse aliviado o entrar en pánico

—Creo que decirle a la tía May por qué están aquí no suena tan malo como estar solo con ellos— dijo sentado en el sillón viendo a los mini héroes jugar en su corral

—Peter, ya llegué— se escuchó en el recibidor, el chico araña se levantó rápidamente

—Ho… Hola tía May, llegaste tarde.

—Lo siento hijo, el centro comercial es un caos al igual que la ciudad.

—¡Oh espera! Déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias— respondió dulce dándole a Pet las bolsas del supermercado, comenzaban a sacar las cosas cuando el agudo llanto estalló —¿Un bebé?

—Ay no— murmuró Peter siguiendo a su tía que se quedó anonadada

—Peter ¿Qué hacen estos bebés aquí?— el castaño tragó saliva antes de poder hablar

—Son los sobrinos de un amigo de la escuela, me dijo que me daría unos dólares si le ayudaba a cuidarlos.

—Oh Peter son encantadores— se aproximó a Tony que lloraba desconsolado, al ver a la señora estiró sus brazitos pidiendo que lo cargara —Ya, ya pequeño ¿Por qué lloras?— Tony se recostó en su regazo buscando algo de calor, en seguida le siguió Clint mientras Natasha se quedó dormida en un rincón que encontró cómodo

—Ven amigo— Pet cargó al pequeño Barton y empezó a pasearse por la sala para arrullarlo, le costó algo de trabajo dormirlo pues era inquieto, le jalaba el cabello, mordía su sudadera o peleaba contra el sueño poniéndose de mal humor.

La noche fue una de las horrendas que podía imaginar, Tony comenzó a molestar a Clint, Clint en respuesta lloraba lo que despertó a Natasha poniéndola de mal humor y comenzando a llorar también.

—Por favor Clint, Natasha dejen de llorar— paseaba de un lado a otro con ambos pequeños en sus hombros intentando calmarlos, Tony por su lado encontró uno de sus cuadernos desgarrándolo en el acto —¡No, Tony eso no hace! Por el amor de Dios alguien ayúdeme— suplicó al cielo por algo de piedad

—Veo que alguien tiene problemas.

—Buenas noches tía…. No quise… Despertarte— inquirió avergonzado

—Bueno, es inevitable dormir con estos pequeños dándote problemas— entró a la habitación tomando a la pelirroja en brazos —Al menos esto te servirá como reflexión para que no te adelantes al acto— el chico sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza, sin duda esto era mejor que cualquier simulacro con bebés de juguete.

Las 2 semanas posteriores fueron el infierno, un adorable, baboso y tortuoso infierno. Pensó que tener a Tony destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su paso, molestando a veces a Clint y a Natasha intentando escapar de todos lados era difícil pero cuando la agente Hill le llevó a Steve Rogers supo que eso no era nada, los dos se la pasaban golpeándose o robándose sus juguetes, ni siendo niños podían evitar hacerse la vida complicada.

Mary Jane iba de vez en vez para echar una mano, cuidar a 4 inquietos bebés entre dos personas no era equitativo, la tía May tenía una paciencia infinita y la pelirroja destilaba ternura, dos cosas que lo ayudaban a no tener un colapso nervioso y mandarlos a jugar al jardín… De la casa de alguien más.

La mañana era clara, Parker abría los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos cabellos rojos a lado de su cama, Natasha escapó de su cuna acomodándose entre las sábanas del chico.

—En qué momento…. Olvídalo— sonrió enternecido levantándose con cuidado para no despertarla, de repente su celular sonó —Sí diga—

—Parker, soy la Agente Hill, hemos encontrado la forma de regresarlos a la edad adulta ¿Puedes traerlos a la base?— soltó un grito de emoción que calló para no despertarlos, finalmente su castigo terminaría

—Necesitaré que alguien me ayude, no puedo llevarlos a todos de una vez.

—Bien, una agente irá por ti en 20 minutos. Estate alerta— y colgó, Peter gritó internamente, corrió para desayunar y estar listo en el tiempo estimado.

Un coche se estacionó afuera de la casa, el chico ya estaba listo. Subieron a los pequeños sentándolos en las sillas para auto que la agencia tuvo que conseguir para trasladarlos a la base.

—Señor, Parker ha llegado.

—Llévalo a la sala donde se llevará a cabo el hechizo— María asintió. En un cuarto enorme y blanco yacía el temido Loki, esposado hasta los dientes riendo para sus adentros al ver a los temidos Vengadores a esa edad. Si quisiera los mataría sin problema.

—Entraran de uno por uno y tú, Loki. Más te vale que no intentes nada—amenazó Fury, el hechicero se alzó de hombros

—Con esto en mis manos no podría hacer mucho— dicho esto comenzaron con la transición, al observar a Loki regresaron a la memoria del joven héroe los recuerdos de ésa noche

—Yo lo hice— espetó serio

—Lo sabemos— respondió Hill —Lo que encontraste en ése cuarto es una piedra hechizada por el mismo Loki, él nos dijo que caíste en la trampa y por ello deseaste ser más fuerte que ellos— un nudo se formó en su estómago al escuchar al agente, se sintió débil emocionalmente, triste y estúpido por caer en una trampa tan tonta.

El hechizo estaba roto volviendo a los Vengadores a la normalidad

—Oigan… Quiero disculparme por esto, yo fui quién los metió en esto— alegó arrepentido, Tony y los demás se vieron entre ellos

—Oye, tranquilo. No querías hacernos daño, a decir verdad hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando de ellos cuatro que me imaginó no fue nada fácil— contestó Banner en un intento por calmar su culpa

—Lo hiciste bien, Peter. Vamos, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido y seguir con la investigación— agregó Tony con una sonrisa, Peter respondió igual emocionado por no haber sido reprendido.

—Estoy seguro que no querrá tener hijos por un buen tiempo.

—Sin duda, Hawkeye, aunque definitivamente me han dado experiencia, podría cobrarles por cuidar a sus hijos y empezar mi negocio, la guardería Avengers garden— respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

 **Hola chicos**

 **Bueno, vengo a entregar (fuera de tiempo T_T) mi fanfic para el reto. Trabajar con los héroes en versión childhood fue difícil, más de lo que esperaba y por ello salió esto xD, admito que fue divertido meter a Peter en tal problema y de haber tenido más tiempo le hubiera dado más TnT en fin, espero que sea de su agrado C: y nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
